


Love Bites (So Do I)

by Terrenis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve is a good soldier but makes a shitty assassin, and an asshole, brock is a dick, bucky is going to be a good boyfriend, i'm so NOT sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock had to die. </p><p>Brock would die.</p><p>A slow, painful death.</p><p>Steve would make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "I’ve been planning the death of a certain person for weeks, and I’ve gone over every detail of it, only for the night in question to get in their flat to see them being murdered by you, so… well. Can I interest you in some coffee after this? As a thank you?"
> 
> Title taken from the song with the same name by Halestorm.

Brock had to die.

No, Brock would die.

A slow, painful death.

Steve would make sure of that.

Not only that his asshole of a (very-soon-to-be Ex-) boyfriend had cheated on him with every member of SHIELD's STRIKE team. No, that shit also had possessed the nerve to push HIM out of a plane, which had been flying over the Baltic Sea at that time, during their last mission, WITHOUT a parachute, just to get rid of him.

Fortunately, Steve had always been a good swimmer and somehow managed to reach the shore, ending up in Germany in the end. Lady Luck must have been on his side, because not even half an hour later, his best friend Natasha (he really had had no idea that she had been on vacation here) showed up and dragged his sorry ass back into her vacation apartment, patching him up and giving him enough time, space and ideas to plan Brock's ultimate demise.

The redhead was surprisingly helpful and creative, when it came to killing advice. Some of her suggestions like poisoning, shooting, stabbing, snapping Brock's neck, strangling sounded manageable even for him. But some of the other ones like pushing Brock out of a plane without a parachute, throwing him in a pool full of sharks and piranhas or electrocuting him with his own stupid batons sounded a little bit too extreme. 

But when Steve objected to the last suggestions, he almost cringed at Natasha's patented glare that was directed at him. He gulped and watched her as she got up from the spot of the couch where she had been sitting and went to the kitchen, probably preparing more coffee for a long night of brainstorming.

 "Then take that option that suits you the most. But just get fucking rid of him." she all but yelled all the way from the other room. And after a short moment of silence: "Oh, and since you are apparently single again, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. He's also single and you two'd make a cute couple. Not to mention he's way better than that piece of shit."

 "Nat, no!" Steve whined. Why did Natasha always have to try to set him up? Especially in his current situation. But then, she could never stand Brock, even though they worked at SHIELD together.

"Steve...!" she growled warningly, appearing from the kitchen and expertly brandishing a large kitchen knife.

 Steve sighed and let himself fall backwards with a loud thump.

"Okay! We'll see." 

Natasha made a happy noise in the back of her throat and started humming to herself, while returning back to the kitchen and the coffeemaker.

Steve sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment.

If Brock only were dead yet...

***

Two weeks later, he and Natasha were back in the US, thanks to Nat's mysterious contact, who had made him perfect fake papers, like he had never seen before. Since Brock probably still lived in their apartment, although technically it was still his, Steve was forced to take shelter at Natasha's house.

He spent the next days observing his and Brock's apartment, while Natasha was back to work at SHIELD, trying to figure out a way to bring him back from the dead. Strangely enough, it was actually possible, although it usually involved mountains of paperwork. Steve had seen it with his own eyes, after Senior Agent Coulson had been stabbed during a mission and declared dead, only to return two months later, as if nothing had happened. It made Steve think, if he really wanted to do this to himself. Being dead had also some nice perks.  But he could think about that after he had killed his boyfriend.

On the first two days, nothing important happened. While waiting in a rented car, he watched the fucker come and go, always bringing a hot brunette guy with him. Too bad that Hot Guy was with Shitface, because Steve really wouldn't mind banging him himself. But for now he really wanted Brock to come home alone so that he could make his move.

On the third day, after spending hours in the car again, Steve was finally lucky. He watched his ex, as he entered their apartment building alone. Although he mourned the absence of Hot Guy, the blond put on a dark blue baseball cap with a white star in the middle and a pair of sunglasses. From the depths of his glove compartment, he took out his leather gloves and an unregistered gun that Nat had gotten him, putting it into his jacket pocket, because when it came to killing, he was an old-fashioned guy.

He entered the building through the back door and silently snuck to the top floor, where his apartment was. When he stood in front of the door, he used Nat's spare key for his apartment to unlock it. Steve then carefully opened the door, one hand holding tightly the grip of his gun, and slipped in.

But as soon as he had closed the door and turned around, a sort of "What the hell?" squeak escaped his mouth at the sight that presented itself.

Lying on his expensive leather couch, with his trousers pooling around his ankles, Brock's empty eyes stared at the ceiling, his head bent at an unnatural angle. The reason for that was that metal hand around Brock's throat, which apparently belonged to an entire metal arm (and boy, did Steve find that hot), which was attached to Hot Guy, now completely dressed in black leather. Steve whined internally, because he now really wanted that arm inside him, fucking over and over again.

He must have said that oud loud, because Hot Guy suddenly turned his face to him (and he had such nice blue eyes) and a very sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"Hi! You must be Steve. Nat told me that you could use a little help with your ex-boyfriend and when I saw your photo while I made your passports, I decided that I really couldn't leave high and dry. I needed to help you out."

Steve blinked, while gaping at Hot Guy, who seemed to have taken care of his boyfriend problem.

"Ummm...Thanks!" it finally slipped out of his mouth, after his brain finally had rebooted.

Hot Guy smirked even more and let go of Brock's throat, but stepped 'accidentally' on Brock's most precious things, before slowly coming closer to Steve. Not that it wouldn't bother that shitbag anymore. But Steve found that gesture extremely charming.

"So, my name is James, but only Nat calls me by that name, if only to annoy me. But you can call Bucky!" Hot Guy, no, Bucky, purred, extending his metal hand. Steve took it and felt himself blushing, while shaking it, but never let go of it.

"I...I'm Steve." he stammered.

Bucky chuckled and placed a kiss on the blonde's back of the hand, making him blush even more. 

"So, it might sound a little bit forward, but how about some coffee? As a thank you for taking care of my problem?" Steve finally asked, chewing nervously on his lower lip, hoping that Bucky wouldn't reject his offer.

That very sexy smirk on Bucky's face turned into an even sexier smile.

"I'd love to. But how do you feel about taking out the trash at first? I'd prefer fucking you NOT on your dead BF's body." he suggested.

Steve couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth and which made him sound like a schoolgirl.

" A man who's handsome, charming and knows what he wants. I'm such a lucky guy." he replied.

"That you are, doll!" Bucky answered before heading to the bathroom to get some blankets.

Steve watched him go and sighed happily. Ex-Boyfriend finally dead and a new one at the start. He should really thank Nat for her intervention and he couldn't wait for that date.

Life was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I probably failed that prompt. But I had really fun writing that.
> 
> Come and meet me at my [TUMBLR](http://terrenis.tumblr.com).


End file.
